The Last Dance
by chitose-san
Summary: Some people don't know... that the last dance is important to those who wish that it would never end...


The Last Dance

by Chitose

Eriol Hiiragizawa

Tomoyo Daidouji

Chitose-san: Hello, another one-shot here… I'm having a really hard time looking for my scratch for 'True Love'… Please be patient…

Tomoyo has been asked to dance for a number of times. But she was picky, and only danced with boys she is close with. Which were, Syaoran and Yamazaki.

She's too busy watching someone dance.

Actually, she was waiting for him to ask her for a dance.

'And if he comes and asks me for a dance? What then?' she thought.

Pride is always on top. She admitted to herself. No matter how hard he pleads her, she won't dance with him anyway.

Eriol Hiiragizawa. He had the nearest title to a best friend. They were once enemies. And they were still enemies in the end.

Everything was supposed to be going fine. If only they did not fight like silly children that night. If only they don't ACT and THINK like children.

She was always the one who watched his back when they fight…

Flashback

"The doctor told me that it's nothing serious. My hand will be paralyzed now and then. And that this would only occur sometime every year. I'll also have to go back there in case my hand is paralyzed for more than 3 weeks."

"And if your hand is paralyzed for 3 or more weeks?" he asked.

"Then… I don't know." She replied.

"Tomoyo, that's not a good answer! If your hands are paralyzed, you won't be able to play the piano again!"

"Yes, I know that. Don't worry, you hate seeing me play the piano, right?"

"Yes…"

"You see? You won't have any loss!"

"You don't understand! I don't like seeing you play the piano, because you always look so lonely when you do!"

"So?"

"The truth is… I like hearing the music you play… and if it's okay, I'd like to hear it forever…"

"That's stupid!"

"Yeah, I know it's corny! But I'm telling the truth!"

"Don't talk to me again if you don't have anything good to say!"

"That was supposed to be my line, you idiot!" he yelled at her…

End Flashback

Since then, they never talked to each other again…

Do tell, it was still pride, right?

Last year's promenade, he promised her that she would be his last dance…

But it was too late…

Or maybe the timing wasn't right…

Or maybe they did it on purpose so they COULDN'T have the last dance…

"Right, Syaoran? I wasn't able to talk to him in the end."

"Tomoyo, I asked you to dance with me so you could at least take your mind off of him. Sakura says so."

"Yeah, well… thanks anyway, to the both of you…"

The song was finished… and she wondered why Syaoran hasn't let go of her hand yet.

"Syaoran, I'm sure you would love to ask Sakura for the last dance… "I know…" he replied, and pushed her to someone else's arms…

And then… she smelled his cologne…

No words were spoken… she knows who this person is…

And why it was happening…

_**You give your hand to me**_

_**And then you say hello**_

_**And I can hardly speak**_

_**My heart is beating so**_

_**Oh anyone can tell**_

_**You think you know me well**_

_**Well, you don't know me**_

This is the last dance…

_**No, you don't know the one**_

_**Who dreams of you at night**_

_**Who longs to kiss your lips**_

_**And longs to hold you tight**_

_**Oh, you'll never know**_

_**The one who loves you so**_

_**Well, you don't know me**_

"Dance with me…" was all he said when he approached her.

_**For I never knew the art of making love**_

_**Though my heart aches with love for you**_

She felt something on her cheeks.

Although he was sad;

And that she was lonely…

Those were not tears

_**Afraid and shy, I let the chance go by**_

_**A chance that you might love me too**_

It was rain…

_**You give your hand to me**_

_**And then you say goodbye**_

"I'm sorry, Eriol. But the last dance is not meant to be for us after all." She said, and smiled at him.

_**I watch you walk away**_

_**Beside the lucky guy**_

"Tomoyo! You'll get sick if you don't come with me!" a voice said… and it was not Eriol's.

When she thought she was going to watch his back… he was the one who watched her back…

_**Oh, you'll never know**_

_**The one who loves you so**_

_**Well, you don't know me**_

In the end, they weren't friends or enemies… they were nothing…

And he was the one left in the rain…


End file.
